The Happiest Thing You Can Think Of
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: What happy things do Ron and Hermione think of when producing a patronus? Just a bit o' fluffy fun, nothing serious. My musings, J.K. Rowling's characters and world.


Hermione lay sprawled out on the couch, propped up against several throw pillows, her feet in Ron's lap. Ron was asleep. His eyelids fluttered gently, his chest rose and fell, his hands rested softly on Hermione's bare feet. She peeked over her book to watch him and smiled. He looked so peaceful, a sight she welcomed after watching his sleep be interrupted by nightmares for so long. Her own sleep was still wracked with terrors, though it was considerably better than it had been in months. It was a mark of how the war had changed everyone that, while staying at the Burrow, she and Ron were allowed to spend their nights together. She'd started out in Ginny's room, but night after night, she'd woken in cold sweats, hysterical, calling Ron's name. Ginny had stood over her, tears in her eyes, looking frightened. Finally it became clear that no one but Ron could comfort her in these instances and she was moved upstairs immediately, without a word. The Weasley's were not so lenient with Ginny, who on several occasions was caught trying to sneak into bed by Harry's side. Mrs. Weasley was furious and George teased her for her lack of sneaking skills, but she didn't try to push it. Ginny knew Hermione's need was different, not even romantic, really. It was necessary for her to be with Ron in order for her to get sleep, which she desperately needed. Ginny didn't envy her brother having to see Hermione so worked-up. She knew him well enough to know it must tear him up inside to lie next to her and hear her screaming. But he woke her, held her, calmed her, and acted as though it was no big deal. He put on his strong face so Hermione wouldn't know she was upsetting him. Ginny admired him terribly and was grateful he had such a positive affect oh her friend. Hermione's nightmares had become fewer and far between the longer she slept in Ron's arms.

Now they were staying at Hermione's house, with her parents, and she wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room as Ron. Typically, she wouldn't want to break any of her parents' rules, but she needed him. Every night, they'd go up to their separate rooms and then Ron would apparate into her room, staying with her until dawn when he'd disapparate back to the guest room. She figured, in the long run, it was better than trying to explain to her muggle parents that she'd been subjected to several rounds of a torture curse that left her with permanent emotional and physical scars and that Ron was the only reason she had survived. She'd spare them that much and just enjoy a bit of sneaking around. She certainly hadn't had much time to act like a typical adolescent girl since entering the magical world. The fact that she'd become best friends with a boy who was famous for being the foil of a dark wizard did not help. Of course she, Ron, and Harry had been rebellious in their own right. They'd gotten into loads of trouble at Hogwarts, and had come close to death numerous times. She was sure the majority of her muggle peers hadn't experienced anything like it. Her relationship with Ron didn't even feel like a typical teenage relationship, either. They'd known each other for so long, had been through so much together. Basically they'd been through hell and back. She had no doubt in her mind that they were in it for the long haul. Even calling him her boyfriend didn't seem to sum up what he was to her. She wasn't sure that words or a title could do that. He was Ron, her Ron, and he meant everything to her.

She sighed an put a marker in her book, laying it down in her lap. As peaceful as Ron looked she wished he was awake. Sometimes she found she missed him when he slept. Asleep he couldn't make her laugh, or kiss her, or argue with her. Hermione heard her mother stirring in the kitchen and felt her stomach rumble. It was almost time for tea. She decided she'd wake Ron. He'd never complain about being woken up for food. She laid her book down on the coffee table and slowly maneuvered closer to him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. As difficult as it could be to wake him sometimes, this always did the trick.

"Hmmm," he said, his eyes opening slowly. "I fell asleep? How long was I out?"

"Oh, half an hour or so, not too long. Tea will be ready shortly."

"Well, I'd never want to sleep through tea!" he exclaimed. Hermione swung her feet down to the floor and Ron wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the mouth.

"I thought you'd be sore if I let you miss a meal," she said, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Say, I was dreaming, when you woke me..." he looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember something. Hermione's stomach knotted at the word 'dream.' She hoped it wasn't a bad dream.

"And?" she asked.

"What's your memory?"

"Huh?"

"When you conjure a patronus, what do you think about?"

"Where did that come from?"

"In my dream, I was just sort of reliving mine..."

"Well, I'm glad it was a good dream. What is it?"

"I asked you first!"

"Well, I don't always use the same memory. I suppose now it would have to be our first kiss," said Hermione.

"I mean before then...in the D.A. what was it? That's what I'm most curious about. That's still the most powerful one for me!" he said.

"Really?"

"Yep," said Ron, smiling. Hermione had to think.

"Well, when we first started learning, I thought a lot about my parents, Christmas mornings we've spent together, birthday parties they've thrown me... then I thought about getting my Hogwarts letter...and don't laugh...I thought of the thrill I get when I do really well on an exam...then, when I produced my first corporeal patronus, I was thinking about...you,"

"And with four and a half years of glorious friendship between us at the time, what specifically did you hone in on? When Harry told us to think of the happiest thing we could...what was it?" Ron looked eager and mischievous. Hermione thought he quite resembled George at the moment. In fact, she thought all the Weasleys got the same look in their eyes when they were really excited or passionate about something.

"Well," she began. "It was the memory of the first time I came to the Burrow, before the World Cup. I remember being so overcome with how cozy it was, and how the place radiated warmth and love. I first saw you in the kitchen playing Chess with Ginny, and even though I'm sure you were winning, you seemed so tender and big-brotherly, encouraging her. When you saw me you beamed at me and I just felt at peace. I realized that you radiate the same feelings your home does, the warmth, the love, the coziness. And that was when I really began to see that my feelings for you were more than just a schoolgirl crush. And we hadn't had any huge arguments recently, so I just felt so happy to be there with you and your family. That's a feeling that has carried me through numerous unpleasant situations."

Ron was beaming at her now, just the way she'd described.

"You really are incredible," he said.

"I'd be nothing without you," she reminded him. "So, let's hear it, what's your memory?

"Well, there's a couple. Firstly, there was our trip to Hogsmeade together in third year, when Harry couldn't come. At first, I was so nervous to be alone with you. I didn't know what we'd talk about if it wasn't about Harry or the latest mystery we were trying to solve.."

"Or if we weren't arguing," added Hermione.

"Right. Well, all those worries just melted away as soon as we set foot into town. Turned out we had loads to talk about, and we didn't talk about Harry much at all. I remember I made you laugh so hard you spit butterbeer everywhere and seeing that made me feel so rich, even though I'm far from it. I felt so at home with you, I forgot all about Harry actually, until we got back. The other memory is when I got my prefect letter, not only because for once I got to feel important, but because I knew without a doubt that you'd be the other one, and that we'd have lots of alone time together. I was just dreaming about our time in Hogsmeade. The smile on your face that I put there, it made me so proud!"

"You've put many smiles on my face through the years, Ronald,"

"And scowls, and eye-rolls, and tears," he said truthfully, but teasingly.

"Well, it's all worth it. I'm just emotional, unlike your sister. I cry at the drop of a hat! And the eye-rolling and scowls are defense mechanisms, much like your humor!"

"It's all part of what I love about you!" said Ron

"And I love that you make me do all those things. Thinking of you will certainly help me produce strong patronus charms for years to come!"

"Hermione, Ron, I hope you're hungry!" Hermione's mother came into the living room carrying a tray of goodies and tea.

"Looks and smells wonderful, Dr. Granger," Ron said.

"Please, call me Jean. I insist."

"Just takes some getting used to."

"Well eat up," she said.

"I always do," Ron replied helping himself to a muffin as Hermione poured the tea. She rolled her eyes playfully at them and they both burst out laughing. This would certainly be a warm, happy memory that both of them could use.

The End


End file.
